king_harkinianfandomcom-20200215-history
Harkipedia:Rules
Community General *Always assume good faith. **This is the assumption that all edits made on this wiki are made with the intent to improve it. **Avoid outright reverting edits that seem to have been made in good faith unless it is very obvious vandalism. ***If you must do so, explain why, either in the edit summary or on the user's message wall. *Do not be a biter. **A biter is someone who attacks newcomers for bad edits, particularly their first or second ones. ***This scares away potentially valuable contributors. **Treat new contributors with respect, and if they make a bad edit, politely explain what was wrong with it. *Be respectful. **Avoid harassing or trolling other users, as it usually leads to a long drawn out argument that tends to end with all participants getting banned. *Under the Wikia Terms of Use, you must be at least 13 years old to have an account. **However, if you are underage, you may still have an account on this wiki, as long as you don't post information about yourself (i.e., your age). ***If you do so, you may be reported to Wikia Staff, at which point your account will be disabled. *Do not own more than one account or impersonate other users. **This leads to sock puppetry and is often used to bypass blocks/chat bans, vandal pages, etc. **If you are caught doing this, you will receive an infinite block. *Users should never beg for administrator/chat moderator rights. **These positions are granted only to those deemed suitable for the responsibility. **Begging for the position makes you seem like a child, who only wants to be an administrator for the sake of having the title. **Asking politely to become one is okay, though you should give valid reasons for why you need the power, like how you would improve the site. ***An example of begging would be "PLEASE MAKE ME MOD". ***An example of a legitimate request for administrator/chat moderator rights would be "I think I would make a good admin because...". **It should be noted that most users become an administrator/chat moderator without asking. ***If you just show that you are a responsible and trustworthy user dedicated to improving the wiki, chances are, you'll eventually have the position. *Cussing is allowed, but it is not recommended as everything you say is live on the Wiki Activity. *Never give out spoilers to any episode without a warning first. Comments *Posting links to streams, buffers, or downloads of any of the episodes is a violation of the Wikia Terms of Use, and is a serious offense. **Such posts will be immediately deleted, and proper action will be taken against the offender. *Role playing is not allowed under any circumstances on this wiki, including on chat. *Do not spam. **'Spam' is unwanted or unnecessary messages, like advertisements, long comments, nonsense, repeatedly posting the same message three or more times in a row, etc. *Do not incite drama. This includes: **Grief slinging (e.g., "I'm miserable, so you should be miserable too!") **Inferiority complex (e.g., "I am useless!") *Avoid necroposting. **'Necroposting' is posting in a forum discussion that has gone a long time without new posts (i.e., a dead discussion; hence the name, necroposting). **Once a discussion has gone about a month without new posts, do not post on it again, unless there is a legitimate reason for doing so. **An example of a legitimate reason would be an important discovery related to the discussion's topic. **In most cases, though, it would be safer to either start a new discussion, or say nothing. Message wall *Same rules apply from the comments section. *Do not make message wall posts lengthy. **Discussions like these belong to . Blog posts *Nearly the same rules apply from the comments section. *Blogs should have a point for existing. **A blog with little to no content is liable to be labeled as spam and subsequently deleted. *Making blogs about episode ideas is frowned upon. **If you are to do this, consider the thoughts of everyone else here before you make one. Badges *'Badges' are little online trophies awarded for contributing. Though they are there for fun, doing something for the sake of earning a badge is highly discouraged, and can even get you blocked. Examples of blockable offenses include: **Making useless blogs **Spamming the forums and message walls **Adding one letter per publish **Editing the same article repeatedly (also known as edit milking) User pages *Never edit someone else's user page, unless reverting vandalism from someone else. **User pages are personal, and should not be edited by other users. *For your safety, do not add any any personal information about yourself (e.g., your real name, where you live). Mini-modding *'Mini-modding' is when a regular user tries to act like a chat moderator or administrator. **While it may seem helpful, it is generally annoying and should be avoided. **Leave the disciplining to the chat moderators and administrators. Content Editing *Unverifiable and ludicrous content is not to be added to pages, nor is speculation and fan fiction. *Vandalizing a page is a serious offense, and will result in an appropriate punishment depending on the severity. *Avoid making gallery pages for minor things, especially when there are less than five pictures available for it. *Observe correct spelling, grammar, and sentence construction. *Be sure that your changes make sense and flow with the article smoothly, especially when working with complex code. **One tiny error in coding can mess up an entire page. **Always use the "Preview" button before publishing. Images and videos *When you add images to an article, be sure they are of high quality (e.g., not pixelated). **The .png format is preferred, as it has the highest quality, but .jpg is also acceptable. *Uploading images unrelated to The Amazing World of Gumball is allowed, but obscene and violent ones are not under any circumstances. In addition, none of these images should be added to any of the official galleries. **Images and videos that are not used in articles/blogs/forum discussions/message walls/user pages within 10 days will be deleted. *Avoid re-uploading images and videos. Categories *Do not make useless/unnecessary categories. **Categories are meant to organize articles in the wiki for the convenience of editors. **Categories like the following do no such thing: ***"Antagonist" and "Protagonist" — there are no permanent antagonists in the series ***"Characters who are animals" — adding this category accomplishes nothing. Chat General *Cussing is allowed. **Be aware that any user can screenshot your actions. *Users can discuss/say whatever they want, as long as it is not an argument or wiki threats. *Speak in a language that users can understand. *When a chat moderator, administrator, or the majority who are present asks you to stop doing something in chat, stop doing it. **Level of punishment will depend on the severity of the act, and the judgment of the chat moderator or administrator who addresses it. *Private messages are not monitored. **If a user is being abusive, click their avatar and select Block Private Messages. **Do not bring private message issues to the main chat. *When users are away, don't force them to say something in chat. **They may be busy or doing something else. **Posting long periods (.) because of boredom is a spam and may result in a kick or a ban. Please do not *Role play *Discuss role play that takes place in private messaging *Flame, harass, troll, or fight users *Spam (e.g., flooding the chat with nonsense) *Abuse private messaging (e.g., making multiple private messaging for no reason) *Advertise (e.g., other wikis) *Invade chat **This is when you bombard another chat with other users and cause a riot, or invite users to bombard us. *Backseat moderate **This means that you, as a user, should not act like you have a duty to enforce the rules. **Any user may inform the guilty of the rules. ***If it fails, keep quiet, and report it to any of the chat moderators or administrators through private messaging or their message walls. **It should also be noted, that you mustn't tell a chat moderator/administrator what to do, as it is a serious offense, and borders on mini-modding. *Link results from search engines **It creates a long link and unnecessary stretch, causing the sidebar to appear. *Incite drama (e.g., grief slinging, inferiority complex) *Disrespect anyone, especially to the chat moderators and administrators *Be inactive for long periods of time (e.g., an entire day) *Ask or give out any personal information (e.g., your real name, where you live) *Use capital letters in a ranting manner. *Spread false information about other users *Post phishing, malicious, or keylogging links Administration